CORE Awill serve as the Administrative and Informatics Core for the Program ProjectGrant. It will assistPPG investigators and Coreleaders by providingnecessary planning and developmentand prepare annualgrant reports. CoreAwill plan and run monthlyPPGresearch rounds,meetings of the InternalSteeringCommittee, and the External Advisory Committee (EAC). CoreAwill work with the EAC to obtain and disseminate evaluations of the program. The core will also meet regulatory requirements as established by federal and state governments. CoreAwill also assist with the preparation of competingand non-competing grant renewals necessary for maintenanceof the PPG. It will provided help with budgets, animalprotocols, human use requirements, toxic chemical information, homelandsecurity requirments, personnelissues, etc. Core Awill provide assistance with travel for seminar and workshop speakers, EAC members, and PPGparticipants. CoreA will also run searches for replacement PPG staff and post-doctoral students as positionsare vacated. The Core will assist with relocation issues for staff, students and post-docs that take positionsin the Program. The core will help with visa and immigration requirements to see that PPGstaff and students remain in compliancewith federal requirements. The Core will provide statistical consultingfor planning of experimentalprotocols and analysis of data. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The PPG is investigating the structure of the neuromuscular apparatus of the Gl tract. This topic is relevant to clinical problems faced by millions of patients. Core A provides centralized administrative support to the investigative team to increase their efficiency. Core A also provides statistical consulting to increase the power of experiments, reduce the use of animals, and increase validity of the findings.